moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypothermia
Pacific Front United States (assistance) |side2 = PsiCorps Latin Confederation (mind-controlled) |goal1 = Contact and evacuate the American survivors Destroy all hostiles |goal2 = Destroy American forces |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Most Pacific Front arsenal * Some American arsenal |forces2 = Most PsiCorps and Confederation arsenals |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Strange (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Gigacore |design2 = Gigacore }} Hypothermia is the twelfth Allied cooperative mission. So far, it is the only cooperative mission for the Allied Nations, which fight against the Epsilon Army. Background After the Pacific Front forces in the Virgin Islands wiped out the local Epsilon threat, they received a distress signal: It came from San Juan and was sent by the local US residual troops. San Juan once belonged to the United States but in the last war, the major Latin Confederation troops not far away occupied this place without any effort. This time, San Juan was occupied by PsiCorps and the original Latin Confederation troops which was mind-controlled later. At this time, these US troops have already been trapped in desperation. Without being controlled by the mind, they would be completely desecrated by PsiCorps or the mind-controlled Latin Confederation forces. The size of the US Expeditionary Force in London was not large, and it was completely impossible for the Native American rebel forces to step out of their land to join the Paradox Engine expeditionary forces. There was a bridge in the city of San Juan which was the only way for the local Americans to escape. The intelligence also located an outpost in the city. Two Pacific Front commanders immediately decided to send two task forces to contact the abandoned outpost and help with the retreat. Events Initial infiltration With their most talented field commander busy elsewhere, two Allied Commanders were sent with limited task forces consisting of two Suppressors and two Navy SEALs. The first task force was boots on ground in San Juan, while the second task force was wet in the port waters of the city. Moving ahead, the water task force was faced with a pair of Sentry Guns and a Bomb Buggy guarding the other port entrance to San Juan. The Suppressors' neutralizer armaments nullified the guarding turrets and suicide unit void however, allowing the Navy SEALs to pick them off using their submachine guns and some conveniently-placed explosive barrels nearby. Before the operation, the Allies captured a couple of Radar Spires, allowing them to scout the battlefield and send the map info to the two commanders. Up ahead were several garrisoned buildings and Tesla Coils, both of whom would easily pick off the two teams. The first task force was soon up against a rather large infantry force and two Halftracks, forcing them to pull back, swim across the river and join their allies, who had discovered two squads of elite Riot Troopers imprisoned on their side of the port. Instead of a joint-strike, they split up their forces, one SEAL accompanied by one Suppressor each. The Pacific Front's special infantry rendered the Tesla Coils and any guards nearby useless, allowing the SEALs to destroy them without too much effort. As they advanced to free their trapped compatriots, Vulture gunships began patrolling around, causing the two commanders to become extra cautious. On the leftmost side of the port, the task force encountered a heavily-guarded outpost. Fortunately for them, several more explosive barrels were nearby; they exploded, incinerating the infantry and damaging the Jaguar Tanks and Halftracks close by. But even the Confederation vehicles couldn't retaliate, as the Suppressors denied them such. After dealing with a couple of garrisoned buildings and Soviet infantry guarding the entrapped American soldiers, the Riot Troopers were set free and joined their rescuers. They returned to the rightmost side of the port and soon the Riot Troopers were put to work, clearing the garrisoned buildings and helping to pave the way to the abandoned outpost. They still had to beware of the Vultures, as none of the Allied infantry were armed to take out air forces. Many garrisoned buildings were left desolate as the Riot Troopers' flash-bangs cleared them in due time. Slowly but surely, they neared the American outpost, neutralizing and destroying any Epsilon and mind-controlled Soviet defenders that they came across. Though they had several close calls with Halftracks, Attack Dogs and Tesla Coils, contact with the American outpost was established, though not before they demolished the entire section of the Epsilon garrison, thanks to explosive barrels and Tech Power Plants placed nearby. Evacuation Soon after the outpost and it's dormant American vehicles, namely Abrams Tanks and Aeroblazes, reactivated, the Allied High Command sent in a massive wave of reinforcements. Kappa Tanks and Zephyr Artillery moved in as Cargo Planes dropped down Pacific Front vehicles, like Hailstorms and Blizzard Tanks, American Strykers and dozens of Allied infantry, along with two squads of Warhawks. But since they were faced with two armies determined to destroy them, they would need more if they were to complete the evacuation safely and efficiently. Allied MCVs were deployed and unpacked, and the two commanders got to work, building up their bases, increasing their armies and advancing in tech. Their enemies were very determined to crush them, sending forces from the water, through the city and even filling the sky with Kirovs and Vultures in order to overrun the joint Allied armies; they even showed off their new magnetic weapon, the Magnetrons. The destroyed bridge denied the Allied forces access to a set of Tech Nuclear Plants, all controlled by the Epsilon and guarded by mind-controlled troops. In a very tactical move, the commanders focused their ground and air forces to defend their bases while they began building up a sizeable fleet, mainly due to all of the Epsilon Marauders constantly harassing them. To disrupt Epsilon operations and productions, squads of Black Eagles decimated the many Tech Nuclear Plants, setting off a series of explosions that bit off chunks of the Epsilon bases' other buildings. The obscured area with nuclear plants were levelled to the ground as Aircraft Carriers and their airborne swarms rained death from above. The battle dragged on, both sides losing troops due to the heavy defences of their respective bases, especially the mind-controlled Latin base a ways away from the Allied bases. Despite this, the previous assaults that crippled Epsilon production and power bought the escape cargo enough time to evacuate. With this successful escape, the American survivors reached safe waters, but the battle wasn't over yet. Masking the trail The evacuation was successful, the American survivors aboard the transports exited the battleground of San Juan safely. But it wasn't over, as the Allies needed to make sure the San Juan PsiCorps garrison would not follow in pursuit. To this end, the two commanders were ordered to wipe out all Epsilon presence in the city. After building up larger forces on the ground and on the water, namely Battle Tortoises loaded with Siege Cadres and Suppressors, more Hailstorms, and disrupting more power lines with paradrop-raids. With their armies set, the Allied commanders commenced a massive siege. The Battle Tortoises shined in the field, their gun ports and passengers knocking down any defenders unlucky enough to stand in their way. Hailstorms shattered the Epsilon and Soviet buildings while Abrams Tanks, Blizzard Tanks and Aeroblazes dealt with enemy armour and aircraft. The Allied fleets, dauntless in the face of constant Marauder assaults, sunk the Epsilon naval forces and production, and the Pacific Front Black Eagles and American Warhawks froze and incinerated stragglers. Though they also faced losses due to mind control, magnetic and tesla technology, the Allies forced through the Epsilon defences and razed the bases to the ground, leaving no survivors. With the mission complete, the Allied forces pulled out and rejoined their comrades. Aftermath The rescue in San Juan was a success, the Americans in Puerto Rico were finally rescued and joined the Paradox Engine's expedition forces. Shortly after they joined the Paradox Engine expedition force, they received a piece of news: the Commander’s raid in Amazonas Rainforest did not completely eliminate the threat to Paradox Engine, and the location that needed to go this time was called Sao Luis, a northeastern city of Brazil. There, the Epsilon Army was making some modifications to their rocket launchers... As the nearest forces to dispatch, they must do their best to neutralize this new threat. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * Less patrolling Vultures will appear. * There will be less enemy attacking troops towards Port Authority Building when the Americans is evacuating. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * More civilian buildings will be garrisoned by enemies. zh:低温 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions